Currently, in extraction of a drink, for example coffee, by a drip extracting system, employment of a disposable extraction bag comprising an extracting bag member and a support member for the bag member is common.
For example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 5-13,324 discloses a filtering device comprising paper strip pieces folded into two plies, a filtering bag inserted between the folded paper strip plies, and a push-opening section formed in a middle portion of the fold of the folded paper strips by cutting the fold middle portion so as to enable the push-opening section to be pushed inward. In this filtering device, when the push-opening section is pushed inward, the folded paper strip plies and the filtering bag inserted between the folded paper strip plies can be opened.
Also, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 60-7622 discloses a coffer-filtering device in which an extraction bag is attached to a rectangular thick paper piece having a hole formed in the center portion thereof, and holding hooks for holding the bag on an upper edge of a cup are formed, in right and left side portions of the rectangular thick paper piece, by cutting. When the rectangular thick paper piece is bent, the holding hooks can catch the upper edge of the cup.
Further, Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 57-10,270 discloses a coffer-filtering device in which a filtering bag is attached to the inside face of a frame member capable of being formed into a rectangular hollow pillar, and the rectangular hollow pillar can be placed on a cup so as to locate the filtering bag in the cup.
The above-mentioned conventional extracting bags with supports are disadvantageous in that when the bag is opened, the fingers of the user touch the bag; the opened support and bag are difficult to keep at a desired opened condition constantly, and the support placed on the cup is instable.